


Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare

by Neondaze



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Comfort/Angst, F/M, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondaze/pseuds/Neondaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Chrom and Lissa's A support, Chrom has decided that it's in their best interest to enlist a bodyguard for the princess. However, Chrom's choice of protection is questioned when the gynophobic swordsman, Lon'qu from Regna Ferox is assigned to her. How can he possibly guard the girl if he can't even be within a few feet of her?</p><p>His greatest fears manifests as his looming memories slowly consume his thoughts, affecting his daily life. Perhaps, a kind and gifted Cleric can help ease his pain... (Multiple Chapter Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a long haul fanfic. There's a lack of LonLissa fics, so to fill the void, I decided to take up writing again! I hope to develop this into a solid piece of writing. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

“Lissa! Just what were you thinking? Trying to go obtain recon all by yourself is dangerous!!!” Chrom chided toward his little sister.

 

Lissa sighed, lately, she had been feeling a bit down. She had always had really bad self-esteem issues when it came to being a Shepard and especially when it came to her image and reputation as both a princess and a member of the Exalt Family. As such, Lissa was looking for ways to improve her use to the army. The past few nights, however, she had been sneaking out to collect info on enemy troops in nearby towns.

 

“B-but I just... want to be more help to you and the rest of the Shepherds!” Lissa sighs deeply.

 

“And it is a noble cause, but it does not justify your actions! You could have gotten seriously hurt, or gods forbid something even worse! You're lucky someone saw you sneak off when you did or else we may not be having this conversation right now.”

 

Lissa pouts, her cheeks flaring up in frustration. “O-okay... so maybe it was careless of me... I promise not to do it ever again. Can we just move on now?”

 

“This is more serious than just a simple mistake. It's not going to go away so quickly. You are being hunted by assassins! This is a very serious matter, and as such I'm going to have to assign you a bodyguard. I'm not taking any chances!”

 

“Aww what?! A bodyguard? You mean a babysitter... laaaaaame!” She huffs.

 

“Lissa... you and Emm are all I have. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do... so please, just trust me on this. It will keep my mind at ease knowing that you are being protected.”

 

The princess sighed once more, this time in guilt. “I-I'm sorry, I'll be more careful and listen to you more. I won't be as careless.” She agrees and then pauses to ponder a bit. “So who exactly will be guarding me? I know it's not Fredrick or Robin, they have their hands full of plenty of tasks already... oh gods, please don't let it be Vaike or Sully! Vaike is a good person, but ugh sometimes he really smells and Sully... she'd probably boss me around and force me to train with her 24-7!!!”

 

“Lissa do not pout. I know this arrangement isn't ideal but it's necessary for your safety.”

 

“Yeah but no matter how you put it, I know it's just another way of saying-...”

 

Suddenly someone entered the tent and Lissa turned to see a rather familiar tall man. He was taller than any of the other shepherds and needed to duck his head just to enter the tent. “You needed me for something, Captain?” The man questioned. Lissa's mouth dropped a bit as he spoke. His voice was so deep and captivating, and his eyes were sharp and insightful. His dark locks were a bit of a mess, but that added even more charm to him.

 

“Oh Lon'qu, I've been waiting for you.” Chrom greeted. “I know you haven't been in the Shepherds for long, but I have an assignment for you. I need you to guard my sister, Lissa. You two have met before right?”

 

“Y-you want me to g-guard your sister?!” He stuttered in both embarrassment and fear. Lissa was still captivated by Lon'qu, his strong and muscular arms and torso just made her want to embrace him deeply.

 

“I know of your phobia, and I put that into great consideration, but even then, I still think you are the best candidate to guard Lissa... May I remind you that Khan Basilio ordered that you are to help with our efforts in any way you can?”

 

Lon'qu sighed deeply, as his eyes rolled over to Lissa, her face soft and delicate. Gods, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks right now. “V-very well... as you wish Captain.” He answered in defeat.

“Thank you. Now, you are to continue with your duties and such Lissa. We'll give you more details of this arrangement later. Understood?” Chrom questioned.

 

“Yeah, Yeah... I get it.” She nods as she begins to walk out of the tent, and Lon'qu follows, albeit a few feet away, but still attentively. She turns back to look and Lon'qu and gives an expression of confusion as she runs back to meet his pace.

 

“S-stay back!!! No closer than 10 paces away from me at all times!” Lon'qu snaps.

 

“I-I'm sorry!!! Did I do something wrong?!” Lissa pouts softly.

 

“It is nothing personal... I have a big aversion to women.” He sighs looking away, his face a bright red.

 

“Oh, yeah that's right...” She nods. Gods, it's only been two minutes and things were already incredibly awkward. “So... we met in Regna Ferox...”

 

“Yes and?”

 

“Uh... well... um....” Lissa froze a bit, usually, she was way more expressive and eloquent with her words than this. She had been a bit shaken up by him since their first meeting in Ferox, and the few times she was around him since then felt like she was walking on eggshells. There was also the fact that Lissa found him incredibly attractive... wait no, she shouldn't even be thinking of such things! She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that he had left her in the dust and ran to catch up with him. “H-hey! Slow down!!! Gosh, are you always so... abrasive?” Lissa huffed as she caught her breath.

 

“T-ten paces woman!”

 

“Oh right sorry.” She sighs. “Isn't that a bit too far away, though? You're my bodyguard, you know... you gotta be close to _guard my body_.”

 

Just at the mere suggestion of being close to her made Lon'qu's cheeks a rosy pink.

 

Lissa couldn't help but smirk, it seemed that he was easily embarrassed, she was going to have fun with this! “You know maybe all this isn't so bad after all... maybe I can help, 'cure' you of your fear...”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“I think you know what I mean...” She giggles as she skips ahead of him.

 

“W-wait! Don't go so far ahead!” He then sighs. “This girl is going to be the death of me...”

 

* * *

 

 

“So... this is what you do most days?”

 

“Yep!” Lissa nods. “Gotta take care of the medical tent, make sure everything is in stock, attend to the wounded, make sure everything is sterilized, mix concoctions and elixirs... that kinda stuff.”

 

The swordsman looked upon the young princess in curiosity, as she scurried around the supply tent, organizing all the supplies. Usually, his only duties were the occasional lookout and guard duty, and maybe dinner duty, but other than that he spent most of his days training. He had no idea that Lissa was so busy. Weren't Princesses suppose to take it easy?

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the small cleric struggling to reach up on her tip-toes, trying to get to a box that was stored on a high shelf. He walked up from behind and with ease brought down the box from storage. “Here...”

 

The Princess smiled brightly with a soft giggle. “Thank you so much!”

 

“I-It was nothing...” He stutters, his face growing red, swiftly turning away so Lissa couldn't see his increasing embarrassment. Luckily, she was preoccupied with the other boxes full of supplies.

 

“Hmmm... this is going to take me at least three trips to get all of these all the way to the medical tent...” She sighs. Suddenly, Lon'qu takes all the boxes in his grasp at once and begins to walk out of the tent without missing a beat. “W-wait!” Lissa calls out as she runs out to follow him. “You don't have to carry all of those! It's my job to-...”

 

“I do not think you can manage even one of these boxes.”

 

“Aw come on, I can totally can carry one of them!” Lissa pouts, as Lon'qu looks down at her and scoffs softly.

 

“Just tell me where to go.”

 

Lissa sighs in defeat. “Thank you...”

 

Suddenly a familiar (and loud), voice called out. “Hey Lonk, you wanna spar a bit with ol' teach?”

 

“Not right now Vaike, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lonk?”

 

“What?! But you always want to spar! Asking is just a formality by now and-...” Vaike exclaimed, and then noticed the small princess beside him. “Oh-ho-ho! I see what's going on here!”

 

“T-there is nothing going on here Vaike, go back to whatever you were doing.” Lon'qu retorts hastily.

 

“I didn't know you had a thing for delicate little short stuff right there!”

 

“Hey! I'm not delicate!” Lissa snaps.

 

“Who knew you liked them small...” Vaike snickered.

 

“Cease this at once Vaike!” Lon'qu ordered, clenching his teach in embarrassment. “I'm merely following orders as her bodyguard.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure you'll be _'guarding'_ her body _real well_...” Vaike laughed.

 

“Vaike! Leave him alone! He probably doesn't want to spar with you because you smell and have meat for brains!” Lissa huffed as she began to pull Lon'qu away. “Let's go, Lon'qu!”

 

“M-my arm... t-that's my arm you are touching!” Lon'qu rambles nervously. However, Lissa is too fed up with Vaike to even notice. When they reach the Medical tent, Lissa finally notices that Lon'qu is practically hyperventilating.

 

“O-oh gods! Are you okay?” Lissa exclaims in panic. “U-um, just sit down here okay? Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. T-try to match my breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth...” Lon'qu followed her instructions, his breathing beginning to regulate. “That's right... just take it easy...”

 

“T-thank you...” He breaths.

 

“I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you panic like that.”

 

“It was not intentional, it is ok...” He sighs. “You are surprisingly... calming.”

 

“Well, it's my job! If I can't calm people down during traumatic events, how am I to heal them?”

 

“R-right...”

 

“Hey, just take it easy for a bit okay?” Lissa reassures. “I'll just finish up organizing everything and you can just sit and relax there.”

 

“O-okay...”

 

Lissa begins to do her usual routine after a major battle; making sure that everything is in it's proper place so during the heat of battle everything can be found without wasting time. A few seconds can mean the difference between life and death in most situations. It didn't take her long, usually, it was the carrying of boxes that took the most time.

 

She then turns to Lon'qu. “Do you want me to make you some tea? Maybe an Elixir? You're looking a bit pale.”

 

“No... I think I am fine now. Thank you.” Lon'qu sighs.

 

“Are you sure? Is there anything bothering you?”

 

“It is my phobia... how am I to protect you? I can't even be near you... it is pathetic.”

 

Lissa sighs contently. “Is that all? Lon'qu, things take time. Being afraid doesn't make you weak or pathetic. You're just human. I'm sure you are more than capable of protecting me. I trust you more than anyone with my life.”

 

“Thank you...” He nods, a small hint of a smile gracing his face. Suddenly, he begins to see images of that day... Blood all over her dress and his hands, mixing with undying tears. He begins to break out into a cold sweat.

 

 _“Lon Lon... why didn't you save me...”_ The small dying girl mumbles to him in his arms. “ _Why did you leave me...?”_

 

“I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!” Lon'qu mumbles in distress.

 

_“Lon..Qu...”_

 

“LON'QU!!!”

 

The swordsman then jumps in shock, broken out of his trance.

 

“Stay with me Lon'qu!” Lissa shouts at him. “It's going to be okay!”

 

Lon'qu breaths shallow irregular breaths, as he lifts his head, only to see soft green eyes. “I-I'm sorry... I do not know what has gotten into me...”

 

“It's okay! I'm just worried about you.” Lissa sighs in relief. “You seemed really far away, and the look on your face... you looked absolutely petrified. Now I know something is wrong, I'm gonna have to give you a check up and-”

 

“ **No! I am fine!** ” He snaps, then a look of regret appears on his face as he sees a very surprised and hurt Lissa. “I'm sorry for raising my voice, just please do me a favor... tell no one of this?” This is met by a slow and timid nod from the princess. “Good. We should go. It is almost dinner time.”

 

Lissa nods once more, as she follows behind Lon'qu, her worries for the swordsman only growing by the second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a bit awkward, to say the least. The two received many stares when they walked into the mess tent together. Lissa was a people person, she always likes to be around others, but Lon'qu on the other hand, was a man of few words, and even fewer friends. He declined Lissa's offer to sit with her, as he wanted his space. She would be fine a few tables down surrounded by people. Being near her for so long took a lot of strength.

“Oi, why Lon'qu spending the time with princess?” Gregor questioned taking a seat across from the swordsman.

“My new 'assignment',” Lon'qu informs. “I'm her new bodyguard.”

“Why face is long? You get to guard beautiful Princess! Is nice, no? Or is fear of the women getting in way again?” Gregor questioned. Like always, the experienced sellsword could read Lon'qu like a book, and is met with a grumble. “Lon'qu, how many times Gregor must explain! Short is life! You must enjoy while you can.”

“But my condition...”

“This good way to face... how do people say... with 'head on'? Try getting of know of small princess. She is surprising... will keep you on the tips of toes. You train mind and spirit like with body, no? Be as hard working like you are with the training. Report back to Gregor with results at dinner every night.”

 Lon'qu sighed. He couldn't argue with Gregor, much like he couldn't with Basilio. Gregor has proven to be right about a lot of things, not just limited to battle, but also life as well. “Very well...”

 The rest of dinner went by, as Lon'qu and Gregor talked idly, mostly about sword techniques and things around camp.

 “Hey, did you have a nice meal?” Lissa asked happily as she approached the two.

 “Oy, small princess, long time no talk. Is busy, yes?” Gregor greeted.

 “Yeah, just the usual stuff.” She nods.

 Gregor laughed heartily as he gets up from his seat. “Such busy bee. Remember to take time for self, ok?”

 “Yeah! I will!” She nods, and is given an affectionate hair ruffle from Gregor as he leaves, much like a father would give to his daughter. Lon'qu gets up and stands by the princess.

 “What is it that you usually do during the evening?” He questions.

 “Well, I usually get to do whatever I want if I get all my work done!” She nods. “Today I promised I would have tea and dessert with Maribelle.” This was met with a slight cringe from Lon'qu. It was already a great struggle to be around the Princess, but now he was to be around the rather loud, bossy and abrasive noble as well? “I can just go alone if you-”

 “That won't be necessary. I was ordered to guard you, and I will to the best of my ability.”

 “Oh, okay.” She nods.

 It was a breezy spring evening, and the walk to the Noble's tent was rather pleasant and short. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful mix of twilight. Lon'qu was thankful that spring was very mild, however, he wondered how he would fair in his first summer in Ylisse.

 “Oh is that you Lissa darling?” A rather haughty yet sophisticated voice rang.

 “Yep! I'm here Mari-belly!” Lissa greeted happily as she ran the rest of the way to the tent.

 “Goodness Gracious! I'm so delighted that you could make it to our little 'soiree'!” Maribelle giggles as she embraces the princess, and the best friends kiss each other's cheeks affectionately. Lon'qu can't help but blush slightly. This was never a social gesture in both Regna Ferox and Chon'sin. Was this something that was only done in Ylisse?

 Maribelle looks up at the Swordsman. “Odd, I didn't think you would be the type to enjoy gossip, however if you are a guest of Lissa's you are more than welcome to join us.”

 “N-no I...” Lon'qu babbles nervously.

 “He's my bodyguard!” Lissa informs.

 “Bodyguard? Since when?” Maribelle questions raising an eyebrow.

 “Since today actually! There are actually assassins after me...” Lissa says gloomy.

 “Oh my! _Assassins_??? After **my** Lissa?! I'm so sorry dearest!” The noble gasped. “Come along my love, you must tell me everything that's been going on! It has been _far_ too long!”

 “Aren't you coming Lon'qu?” Lissa asks.

 “N-no, I want to give you your privacy... I will be nearby.”

 “Awww that's sweet of you! Thank you!” The princess smiles.

 “Well, I must at least offer you a cup of tea!” Maribelle insists.

 “Thank you...”

 It only took a few minutes to get Lon'qu some tea and to settle down at Maribelle's rather elegant tea table. There was a wide array of sweets and desserts that were being served in fancy pastel plates and rather expensive imported tea in decorated teacups.

“Now then my dear, how have you been?” Maribelle smiles contently as she stirs some sugar into her tea.

 “I'm okay! Just a bit on edge I guess.”

 “I can only imagine! This assassin business has me walking on pins and needles as well.”

 “Well, actually... I feel pretty safe with Lon'qu around. It's just um...”

 Maribelle's voice became softer. “You fancy him, don't you?”

 “Y-yeah, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable... more than he already is.”

 “Yes, that is totally understandable my dear! Luckily I have some tips for you...”

 Lon'qu merely sipped on his tea, sitting underneath a tree in the distance. Far enough where he couldn't overhear their conversations, but still close enough where he could protect her in a moment's notice. He then suddenly sneezed. How odd... he wasn't one to usually suffer from allergies.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean we are to share a tent?!” Lon'qu exclaimed.

 “Well, how else do you expect to protect her if you aren't near her?” Robin informed. “After all, nights are when they are most likely to strike.”

 “Do I not get any say in this?”

 “Hmm... not really...” The tactician shrugged. “Don't be so down, Lissa is a great tent mate! There are worst people to share a tent with. I mean, I could easily assign you to share one with Vaike or even Gaius...”

 Lon'qu sighed in defeat. “Very well...”

 “Trust me! I use to be Lissa's tent mate, and she's wonderful!”

 “B-but you are a female...”

 “I guess, but Lissa is pretty easy going. You should be thankful it's her out of all the women in camp. Plus Chrom is putting a lot of trust in you. He has great respect for you. He knows you won't take advantage of the situation.”

 “Fine.”

 “Thank you Lon'qu, you're doing a great service to our army. Goodnight!”

 “Goodnight.” He nods as he enters the tent, it's rather big, but that's to be expected of a Princess' tent. As his eyes wonder, he stops to see the princess laying in bed knitting something. He couldn't help but linger at her appearance. For one, her hair was down and not in their usual perky pigtails. She also wasn't in her usual cleric uniform and was wearing a white, silk, sleeveless nightgown. Dare he even think that... she looked cute? Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

 “Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.” She smiled softly. The two had parted so the princess could take a bath, and as such, Robin was the one to look after her for that period of time until they met up again at her... or rather their tent? All of this was new and bit odd for the swordsman. “I um, put up a curtain so you can have your privacy, I know how this arrangement makes you uneasy.”

 “O-oh... thank you, that is very thoughtful of you.” He thanks, a bit surprised. He didn't know Lissa was so... considerate.

 “It's no problem at all! If there's anything I can do for you to help make you comfortable let me know!” She smiles and then continues with her knitting. Lon'qu sighs as he sits on his bed, all his possessions were already moved from his previous tent. He decided to do his daily nightly routine of checking to make sure all of his swords were in order. Suddenly his attention was diverted when he heard the small pitter patter of feet approaching the tent, and Lon'qu was instantly on guard.

 “It's okay, it's just Truffles!”

 “Truffles...?” He questions, raising an eyebrow.

 “Me and Chrom's dog!”

 “W-what...?”

 The white albino puppy walks in and leaps up into Lissa's cot.“Hiii sweetie!” She giggles. “Did you miss me boy? Had enough of smelly old big bro?” The puppy merely wags his tail and barks cheerfully. “Sometimes he gets bored of hanging around Chrom and Freddy so he comes to sleep with me.”

 “I see..”

 “Don't worry, Fredrick and I trained him well, he won't make a peep, and will sleep through the night.”

 “Very well.”

 Lissa continued her night by playing with Truffles, hugging and cuddling the puppy, giggling all the while. Lon'qu couldn't help but let a barely noticeable, faint hint of a smile escape. It seemed like for once, the princess was simply... well herself and a how a girl her age should be.

 The princess then yawned sleepily.

 “Perhaps it is in our best interest to sleep,” Lon'qu advised.

 “Okay! Goodnight!” Lissa smiles cheerfully as she tucks herself and Truffles into bed.

 “Goodnight Princess.”

* * *

 

Lon'qu ran through a rather dark forest, going as fast as his legs could take him. He was breathless and tired but his adrenal began to kick in. He would not let time repeat itself again. He ran to a fork in the path and for some reason, he felt an odd familiarity with the place. It seems like he reached his destination at a rather large tree, and there he sees someone sitting against it, someone who resembles the princess. He sighs in relief. "Princess, it is not safe to be here by yourself, let us go back to camp." 

No response.

"Princess is this one of your pranks? Cease this at once-" 

Blood began to bleed through her dress on her abdomen. He was too late. 

"P-princess... this is not funny. L-let's go back... P-princess??" He shouted as he shook her to wake her up but to no avail. "O-oh gods, not again... No-no-NO!" He shouts in anguish, his angry and frustration building as he begins to punch the tree with his fist, blood beginning to seep out of it.  

_"Lon..._ qu _..."_

He turns to see a pale, decomposing, and disfigured Ke'ri behind him, slowly approaching him. She wraps her hands around his neck, and just when she's about to wring his neck... He wakes up, startled, sweating profusely, and breathless. The swordsman instantly turns to check up on Lissa and leaps off his cot in a hurry. 

He sighs a breath of relief to see the princess sleeping soundly. The dream, however, has unnerved him so much that Lon'qu can not possibly fall back asleep. He proceeds to watch over Lissa until dawn. 

 

 


End file.
